Side by Side
by dixicorn
Summary: What if there was another world, another land, another place. One that sat side by side with Ninjago. please r&r. WILL BE REWRITTON ON A LATER DATE.
1. proulog

**A/N i do not own ninjago. just Sorcerex.**

What if there was another world, another land, another place. One that sat side by side with Ninjago. One that your mother made. " wu's father began, telling the two brothers, as they snuggled into their covers. He smiled as his father told on.

"That land, was Sorcerex. A sister-land to Ninjago. As i used the four golden weapons to create Ninjago, she used the silver weapons to create Sorcerex. Her weapons were the wand of light, the pike of Music, the bow of wisdom, and the broadsword of chaos. Now, it's getting late, I will tell more tomorrow." Wu didn't want him to stop, the story. He wanted to hear more about his mother, about Sorcerex.

"Could you tell another one? Please?" Wu asked. The story was too short to stop there.

"Tell the one about Samakai, lord of the underworld!" Garmadon added. Their father chuckled.

"alright. Well as you know Samakai is..."

Wu's father had told stories about Sorcerex, yet he had never thought them to be real. After his brother had gotten bitten by the Great Devourer, the stories had ceased. Sorcerex was forgotten, a mythical land, a bedtime story. Not until many years later did he realize Sorcerex was indeed real...


	2. Chapter 1 sorcerex

"Uhhhhhhh" Lilly groaned as she rolled out of bed and faceplanted on the floor. She layed there for about five minutes, until Adam kicked her expectantly. Lilly rolled over again.

"What time is it?" She moaned. Serina sighed. One would think, with a huge giant freaking clock, next to her bed, that girl would bother looking up at the clock for noooooooo. The day that happened, the day the apocalypse was going to happen. Serina smiled through her book. Adam and Lilly did annoy her nonstop but, as Lady Gwen said, Seth, Adam, Lilly and she were brothers and sisters. And siblings were bound to fight.

"Time for you to get a watch." Adam replaid. He yawned.

"No, really. ? Spill it Adam." Serina slipped in her bookmark and gently closed it. Now to find Seth.

Sensei Wu sat meditating in front of the spirit smoke. His eyes bolted open as he saw what he thought was his mother training a girl. It was in another world, another land,

"Another place." He whispered. But that meant.

"Sorcerex is real."

Some time, shortly, after Garmadons 5th birthday.

The girl followed her teacher up a hill. She plopped down, and the woman started to speak.

"Side by Side with our own land is another. " she began. The girl's eyes widened.

"Ninjago." She half whispered in awe. The woman beamed at the girl.

"Yes, Ninjago. A land of dragons, and ninjas."the girl cocked her head.

"Ninjas? Whats a ninja?" The woman chuckled.

"I'll tell you when i return. I have another life,too you know." She held out her hand, and a swirling silver and gold portal appired. She stepped inside and waved.

"Good bye Gwendolin."

Present time.

Lady Gwen peered into the scrying bowl. A man with a long beard, a hat, and some tea, stared at her. She backed away slowly.

"But, it was jus story! Ninjago isn't real! It can't be!"

**A/N please, r&r.**


	3. Chapter 2 gateway

**Okay, originally it did not cross my mind to use the serphantine, but then ray2719 a guy from da asked me if serphantine were in this story. And he gave me, the idea for this chapter. HE IS GETTING ALL THE CREDIT FOR THAT IDEA. Well, read and review. I do not own ninjago.**

Lasha crawled out of the hut he now lived on. After being thrown of the ship a month ago,the venomari lived neer the Caves of Despair, in a small little house. There were a couple of downsides to this. Mainly he was unable to get venom from Spitta to ward off intruders. Lasha regretted all the candy he had as a kid. Now his teeth were tiny, and hurt occasionally. But, hee had been the best scout the Venomari had ever known.

"My poissssssen lyesssss over the ocean, my poisssssen lyes over the ssssea!" He sang softly, the song bringing memories to his past. He swept the entrence to his hut. A large rumble shook the ground, the recently swept dust scattering. Lasha stopped mid line, an ran as a large opening erupted in front of the house. A strange creature climbed out. It was covered in feathers, and fur with a beak and eagle-like eyes. Lasha spit what little poison he could get at the creature. It let out a peircing scream.

Featherwig, in self-defence let out the scream of the Sireni. It had the uncanny ability to deafen any one close enough to harm him. Not only was that menacing snake-creature morphing into cake, but his vison was disorienting. He stabbed at it, swinging his sword pitifully at the cake-snake-thing. The thing fought with ease,it's ax almost slicing his head off. He backed away, a cliff side awfully close.

Exilila, the Shadow Queen, felt the rumbles deep in her underground palace. She had bided her time far too long. She put down the figurine for the tactical model she had made. A memory, one for i life she didn't remember, faded in. They were coming more than ever, just little snippets, pieces of a puzzle she could not solve. Like.. remmates of a dream. She welcomed the memory, gently.

*****  
A woman with soft blond hair that was ever so slightly curled, and a chartuse dress, walked alone in a forest. She was grabbed by a skeleton, and forced into a huge truck. She struggled against her bonds, the skeleton was joined by a couple of others. One had four arms, who inspected her, and got two other skeletons to guard her. The image faded.

She shook the image from her head. Useless! It was as helpful to her past as the weakling who called herself Lady Gwen. Rage filled her. That traitor! She promised the secrets to her past, but when she had done what Lady Gwen asked, training, gathering her power, using it for nonsense, she didn't learn her life before. The traitor had failed the spell, it backfired. And she knew even less of her past.  
She breathed in. Such enemies would be destroyed. especially when her plan was compleat.


	4. Chapter 3 prophasy

**Well, enjoy! ohhh by the way the Griffonic are kinda like the serphantine, but bird/lion like.i do not on ninjago.**

Lady Gwen stepped back. It was all just a story, a lesson! It couldn't be! But, what if it was! She backed up against a wall, a frayed, ancient tapestry hung on it. she twirled around, and stared at it. The depicted four sorcerers, and five ninjas.

"When nine rise, the dark mistress shall fall." She read. She looked ou her window at the forest below. The sorcerers, Seth, Adam Lilly, and Serina were pelting each other with water balloons. She sighed.

Sensei Wu stared at the spirit smoke. Staring right at him was an old woman with pure white hair. If Sorcerex is real then, the prophesy was true too! He had to find that gateway.

"Hey, you cheated!" Lilly protested. She chucked a balloon at Adam, who caught it.

"Hey Lilly, we're on the same team? You know us against them? Teamwork?" Seth, and Serina army crawled over.

"Good tactic." Serina whispered. Seth nodded curtly.

"Thanks. See if you can get them from behind." Serina wiggled away, into the bushes.  
Ever since they had defeated the Griffonics, an ancient rave of griffon like humanoids there had been peace. Sightings had gone down drastically. Even Exilla, the shadow queen, and her spirit army had been quiet. The four of them were bored. So, very, bored. And, it was hot out. The four of them wanted to get out of that musty old tower and do something fun.

Featherwig, a Sironi griffonic,looked up at the impassable mountains. Kicked out of the Sironi indeed. He huffed. All he had done was set the chiefs feathers on fire. Lionbeak looked good in black. Very Shadondor like. Those Griffonic looked good in black,and grey. He looked at one of the rocks. It sorta looked like a handle...


	5. Chapter 4

**okay, man have i not updated this in a while. i do not own ninjago. **

Lasha's ears rang. That was all he could hear. The creature mouthed something, was teetering close to the edge., all it took was one...little... push. He edged closer, his battle-ax pointed at the creature. It's voice finally broke through the ringing, it was soft at first, but he could still make out the words.

"Please! No!" He thought for a second, delaying his attack. The creature used his delay to make a break for it, staggering, and tripping. Lasha wanted to run after it, but changed his mind. The best way to find out what the strange creature was, was to follow where it came from. He gathered some food, a couple of ham sandwiches, some water, cheese, candy. He liked candy. It reminded him of simpler times. He got some of Spitta's venom viles, a whet stone for his ax, and some flint, and steel. Then, he departed, sending one, last, rueful glance at Ninjago, and unknowingly traveled where no serpentine had gone before- Sorcerex.

Featherwig ran as fast as he could. His normally acute sight was tinged with green and disorienting, making him feel a bit sick. Fear, and adrenaline made him run faster than normal, and his stubby little legs were tinged with fatigue. He glanced behind him, the cake-snake-thingy was gone. Not wanting to be caught off guard by a potential sneak attack, he ran faster, gravity helping him, down the side of the mountain range. He hoped he would not see anything else unfamiliar. He was wrong.

Lady Gwen pursed her lips, as she thought about the best way to address the prophacy. She considered scrying for the pass to Ninjago, yet from past experiences, fate took things into it's own hands. She decided to wait and see.

A couple hours later...

Lasha blinked as sunlight pierced his vision. He shielded his eyes against the sun, unwittingly blocking part of his sight. Not a cloud was in the sky, and he felt hope in his chest as he sawtrees in the distance. Shade! He swung a drink of water from his canteen, a few drops landing in the dirt. Lasha looked down, a few tracks, fresh ones by the look of it, were imprinted on the surface of the earth. His scouting instincts kicked in as he knelt down, trying to find the best direction they would lead to.

Featherwig spotted a distant village. Tired and exhausted as he was he slowly dragged his parched body over. Humans in Sorcerex did not trust his kind, but perhaps the inhabitants of this one would. The vision disorienting substance that the strange creature had spit in his eyes, was wearing off, was at least something to be grateful for.

**Okay, i guess this takes place after the third season, so lets just assume Lloyd's still a teen, Lord Garmadon was defeated, and the serphantine are running around all crazy and stuff. There, glad i got that out-of-the-way.**

**please reveiw,or i will send Featherwig after you. **


	6. Chapter 5

**ray2671 helped with this. i do not own ninjago. only sorcerex.**

Lasha's head was bent dow as he studied the tracks. Lost in the moment, the venomari was unable to notice a twig snap behind him. He got up, relishing the cool shade of the forest. Lasha, distracted as he was, did not notice the figure behind him until it was too late. He fealt a sharp crack, and then, darkness enveloped all of his senses.

Peace. Such a wonderful thing. normally Cole would have wanted a serphantine to fight or a skeleton sighting, but, now that Garmadon was defeated, he didn't wish for any of that. Instead, Cole was climbing the face of the Caves of Despair. nearby, less than a mile, in the mountains nearby was a small village. THAT was his destination.

Samuel saw the weird creature,before it saw him. The green, snake-like being stood there, an ax in his hand, a pack on its shoulders. He stepped carefully, a large rock in one hand, rope in another. Using his best stealth moves, he crept neerer and nearer to the being. A twig snapped and he winced. The beast continued to look at the tracks. Sammuals tracks to be specific. He held up the rock , and smacked it down on the creatures head.  
A thin trickle of blood oozed down it's head, as it collapsed onto the forest floor, unconscious. Samuel bandiged the wound, and tied the creature up. The Sorcerer Tower was only a days walk, maybe the legendary Lady Gwen would know what it was. He surched in the creatures pack, and grabbed one of the ham sandwiches inside. No use travelling on an empty stomach.

Featherwig saw a house on the outskirts of the village. He pounded at the door. A beirded man opened it.

"What in the world?" He muttered to himself. Normally Featherwig would not lower himself to begging a human for help, but there were exceptions.

"Please... help... i beg of you."

Cole arrived at the village at sunset. Streaks of orange and red were painted in the sky, night licking at the edges. A mob was beginning to gather, in front of a small house. He sighed. Cole hated crowd control, but he had to find out what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 6

**well here it is. as usual,please review.**

Featherwig sat in the cage and sighed. Stupid humans. Maybe here they DID mistrust his kind. He sighed. The humans threw tomatoes at him, and he heard some pretty nasty insults thrown at him. The thick crowd that had gathered around him, parted, and a hooded figure with a nasty looking scythe walked through.

Lasha's eyes blinked open. His head pounded, and he could not move. A teen, around 16 or so, was dragging him along the ground, eating one of HIS ham sandwiches. A gag stifled his complaints, taunts, and insults. Ohhhh what he wanted to do to that boy...

Cole looked at the strange creature. It's lower body was golden fur, its upper, was feathery and bird-like. Rotten tomatoes clung to his feathers and fur, and it's hands gripped the bars pitifully. Cole had no idea what it was. He thought the best thing to do was capture it, and see if Sensei Wu recognized it.

Dawn crept over the horizon, and night fled elsewhere. In the morning light, the Sorcerers Tower gleamed, adding to its allready mystical aura. Sammual dragged the dead weight beast over to the tower and pounded at the door. He was a bit nervous, he had only seen glimpses of the legendary sorcerers, and had no idea what they were like. All he KNEW was the spunky girl with the dirty blonde hair was hot AND single.

"What do you want." A guy with bright red hair answered. The sorcerer of light, he thought.

"I, found this strange snake thingy, and so i kinda thought that maybe i could show Lady Gwendolen, to see if she recognized it or something?" He tugged the creature, pulling it towards the door.

"Fine." He opened the door, for Samuel. The pretty girl walked next to the light sorcerer. He sighed inwardly. Sooo pretty.

"Who's this guy, Adam?" "Adam shrugged. Samuel was not insulted. The girl of his dreams! Noticed him!

"Nothing Lilly, can you escort him to Lady Gwen?" Adam turned away, not waiting for the answer. Lilly sighed.

"Right this way." Sh spoke to him! Best. Day. Ever.

Cole saw the destiny's bounty waiting for him, and he climbed up the ladder, forcing the strange creature upward. His ears still rang from the vicious screech it had let out when it had tried to escape. At least he could hear now.  
The deck was empty, and he opened the door. He ran down the hall, dragging the gagged beast along.

"Sensei, you've got to see this. "

Lilly helped the weird, slightly drooling guy carry the snake thingy up the stairs. She opened the door, to Lady Gwen's chambers.

"Lady Gwen, some guy says he has something you need to see."


	8. Chapter 7

**i thought i had updated for this. guess i made a document and never posted. sorry.**

"This is troubling." Lady Gwen muttered mostly to herself. She looked at the creature, something she had only heard Nobu tell stories about. A serpentine. It was certain.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Ninjago." Lilly just looked at her, Seth's jaw dropped, Adam laughed and Selina blinked.

"That old bed-time story? Good one!" Adam laughed.

"Adems right! For once. It's just a story." Selina added. Lady Gwen sighed. Her students were so ignorant at times.

"It's not a story, long before time when Sorcerex was created, Ninjago was too. This creature, whats known there as a serpentine, is living proof."

Kai pounded at the table.

"This isn't working!" He exclaimed angrily. The creature had to be lying. There was no such thing as Sorcerex.

"Any luck?" Nya walked in, holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"No. All we could get out of him was his name, species, and clan." Zane explained.

"Face it. He's not gonna spill." Cole sighed.

"Then, ill make him!" Kai said.

"Hey guys, were's Lloyd? Shouldn't he be helping us?" Jay asked.

"I haven't seen him, where could he be?"

"Well, this isn't that bad, i mean it's really nice out and stuff." Selina sounded like she was convincing herself more then the others.

"Does anyone ELSE think it's weird that Lady Gwen's like ancient and she can walk faster than four teenagers?" Adam commented. Seth, and the girls stared at him. He did have a point...

The next day,

"We, have been walking for ages! Are we close?" Lilly whined. The sun was rising, they had walked all night. Lady Gwen stopped in her tracks. She looked up at the impassable mountains, at a huge gaping hole.

"No, we are there."

Lloyd had gone on his own quest, alone. The mental part of him that was NOT a teen, was curious to where the creature, or what he had called himself, the Griffonic, had come from. He flew the Ultradragon over the Caves of Despair, and switched his course, along the mountain range. For a couple miles, he flew, seeing nothing, untill he noticed a large crack neer, an abandoned hut. Five, people climbed out, one was escorting a serpentine out. He pulled on the reins, and the dragon dipped down, the groundspeeding up.

Lilly peered up, a dragon swooping down. She, and the others, got out their weapons, her own pike of music, ready. The four-headed dragon landed, and a green suited figure jumped out.


	9. Chapter 8(edited)

**i thought i had updated for this. guess i made a document and never posted. sorry.**

"This is troubling." Lady Gwen muttered mostly to herself. She looked at the creature, something she had only heard Nobu tell stories about. A serpentine. It was certain.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Ninjago." Lilly just looked at her, Seth's jaw dropped, Adam laughed and Selina blinked.

"That old bed-time story? Good one!" Adam laughed.

"Adems right! For once. It's just a story." Selina added. Lady Gwen sighed. Her students were so ignorant at times.

"It's not a story, long before time when Sorcerex was created, Ninjago was too. This creature, whats known there as a serpentine, is living proof."

Kai pounded at the table.

"This isn't working!" He exclaimed angrily. The creature had to be lying. There was no such thing as Sorcerex.

"Any luck?" Nya walked in, holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"No. All we could get out of him was his name, species, and clan." Zane explained.

"Face it. He's not gonna spill." Cole sighed.

"Then, ill make him!" Kai said.

"Hey guys, were's Lloyd? Shouldn't he be helping us?" Jay asked.

"I haven't seen him, where could he be?"

"Well, this isn't that bad, i mean it's really nice out and stuff." Selina sounded like she was convincing herself more then the others.

"Does anyone ELSE think it's weird that Lady Gwen's like ancient and she can walk faster than four teenagers?" Adam commented. Seth, and the girls stared at him. He did have a point...

The next day,

"We, have been walking for ages! Are we close?" Lilly whined. The sun was rising, they had walked all night. Lady Gwen stopped in her tracks. She looked up at the impassable mountains, at a huge gaping hole.

"No, we are there."

Lloyd had gone on his own quest, alone. The mental part of him that was NOT a teen, was curious to where the creature, or what he had called himself, the Griffonic, had come from. He flew the Ultradragon over the Caves of Despair, and switched his course, along the mountain range. For a couple miles, he flew, seeing nothing, untill he noticed a large crack neer, an abandoned hut. Five, people climbed out, one was escorting a serpentine out. He pulled on the reins, and the dragon dipped down, the groundspeeding up.

Lilly peered up, a dragon swooping down. She, and the others, got out their weapons, her own pike of music, ready. The four-headed dragon landed, and a green suited figure jumped out.


	10. Chapter 9(edited)

**well,felt the urge to update. so there. **

Exilila, stepped out of the cave, for the first time in eight years. The sunlight, burned her skin, it fealt like torture, and her waxy, almost grey skin started to burn. She shrank to the shadows. It was her domain. Quickly she ran, almost gliding, to the crack, her spirit army following. The sorcerers were gone. Not only could she feel it in her bones, and taste it the air, but she has sent her second in command, Nechroman, and her second in command, willowisp, to check. They had come back with nothing! She had disintegrated Willowisp, and Nechroman on the spot. Useless. Their new replacements, Styxin, and Spirix, were far, better. She laughed, a chilling mad sound, that could chill even the warmest bravest of people.  
She was ready. For revenge. To destroy her enemy's. To destroy the sorcerers. To learn her past.

Nine years ago.

Stella, set Lloyd down. His big eyes blinked sleepily,and she hummed softly to him. Her one-and-11 mouth toddler, slowly drifted to sleep, breathing softly. Her husband was in the other room, death plotting, or something. She pursed her lips. Sometimes she wished that he would ease up on the evil. She had told him this, time and time again, and as usual he always replayed;

"I try, but, evil runs through my veins, even if you do bring out the best in me." And that was why she was banished. Stella looked at the gloom, and darkness that surrounded her. Her only cure, for such darkness was the portal out of the underworld, she had. Stella took walks there occasionally. She planned on doing so today. recently she had discovered a portal to somewhere new. She had prepared today to explore it. Her thoughts drifted to Lloyd. But, her husband loved lloyd to bits he could take care of him, if something were to happen to her.  
The portal gleamed and swirled. hesitantly she stepped through.

present time

Exilila could see the sorcerers now. Her keen, darkness trained eyes could see them, even though they were still fairly ahead.

"Go! Destroy them! Attack!" She half hissed, half growled. The spirits hesitated for a second, then rushed forward, towards the pinpoint of light that they were stepping out. One of them turned around, the chestnut headed girl with glasses. She shouted something to her companions, and pulled a couple of arrows from her quiver, and shot them, at the spirit army. Exilila summoned her dark powers. She would be the one to kill, and defeat that ( insert preferred curse word) of a sorcerer, Lady Gwendolyn.  
A green tornado, fizzled out many of her troops. She felt its shadow, it felt... familiar. A searing pain throbbed in her mind. Her eyes widened. No! Not now! The memory forced it's self into her mind, ripping through all other thoughts. She fell to her knees, struggling to delay it. The pain eased as it seized control.

The woman crawled through the crack, interning a moonlit cave. She twirled, laughing at the light of the moon. Carved into the walls of the cave, were thirteen steps growing up. The woman ran up them, laughing. As she ran, a rumble filled the cavern. Startled she ran up, dismissing the sound. The moon shone, and the stars sparkled.  
Then the earth beneath her rumbled, and shook violently. Fear gripped her heart, and the woman watched in mute horrer, as the cave collapsed. She was trapped.

"My queen, the sorcerers, they're escaping." A spirit whispered, in Exilila's ears. Her eyes bolted open.

"What? No! After them!" She would try to fit the pieces together later. The spirit looked at her.

"But, my queen, they're escaping on a dragon!"


End file.
